The present invention relates to apparel folding devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manually operated device for folding shirts and other articles of apparel in a quick and consistent manner. The device consists of a plurality of panels upon which an unfolded garment may be placed. By successively folding and unfolding the panels in a predetermined pattern, a user may fold the article.
In both a commercial and personal setting, it is often desirable to quickly and efficiently fold shirts, for example, in a compact and uniform matter. In the commercial setting, such folding enables employees to quickly set up aesthetically pleasing garment displays. Also, it is well known that shoppers routinely disrupt the uniform appearance of folded garments on display while browsing through stores. It is thus very important for an employee to be able to recompile clothing displays quickly and efficiently, throughout the shopping day.
Other commercial settings also call for the quick and efficient folding of shirts. For example, a commercial silk screener may have an order for a number of shirts in which a particular design may be placed. Prior to packaging and delivering the shirts, it is often desirable to fold the shirts in a uniform manner, perhaps even with the silk screened image exposed. Thus, when received by the final customer, a neat and orderly appearance is maintained.
In the personal setting, many homemakers are also desirous of folding shirts quickly, efficiently and in a uniform manner. This is especially true where shirts may be placed on shelves, which are visible to the home""s occupants and guests, but may also be the case where such shirts are to be placed in a drawer. For large families, the need for efficiency is increased.
Various devices have been created to assist with the folding of garments in a quick, efficient and uniform manner. Despite these devices, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive and efficient apparel folding device. There also remains a need for an apparel folding device that may be shipped in a compact manner.
The present invention addresses these needs. One embodiment of the apparel folding device of the present invention comprises a panel having first and second side edges, a first side panel hingedly engaged with the panel along its first side edge, and a second side panel hingedly engaged with the panel along its second side edge. At least one of the first side panel and the second side panel includes a handle member, such as a lipped handle, that extends above the surface of the respective side panels. An article of apparel may be folded using the apparel folding device by placing the article of apparel on the device and successively flipping and unflipping the first side panel and second side panel.
The apparel folding device may also comprise first and second end edges with a bottom panel hingedly engaged to the panel along its second end edge. If so provided, at least one of the bottom panel, the first side panel, and the second side panel may include a handle member that extends above the surface of the respective panel. An article of apparel may be folded using the apparel folding device by placing the article on the device and successively flipping and unflipping the first side panel, said second side panel and bottom panel.
The bottom panel may include a handle member that extends above the surface of the bottom panel. If so provided, at least one of the first side panel and the second side panel may include a cut out adapted to permit the handle member of the bottom panel to protrude therefrom when the respective side panel is folded.
The first side panel may comprise a first upper side panel and a first lower side panel and a second side panel may comprise a second upper side panel and a second lower side panel. The first upper side panel may be capable of being connected to the first lower side panel and the second upper side panel may be capable of being connected to the second lower side panel. The first upper side panel may also be detached from the first lower side panel and the second upper side panel may also be detached from the second lower side panel.
The first side panel may also comprise a first upper side panel and a first lower side panel and the second side panel may comprise a second upper side panel and a second lower side panel where the first upper side panel is hingedly engaged with the first lower side panel and the second upper side panel is hingedly engaged with the second lower side panel.
The first upper side panel may include a raised plateau forming a plurality of voids and the first lower side panel may include a plurality of self-locking protrusions extending therefrom. The self-locking protrusions may engage the voids to firmly attach the first upper side panel to the first lower side panel. The self-locking protrusions may include a first extension and a second extension. The first extension may comprise an elongated first extension first section adjacent to the first lower side panel at its proximal end and a first under cut at its distal end. The first extension and second extension may be separated by a gap. The raised plateau may be placed above the first lower side panel in engagement with the self-locking protrusions such that the voids are located completely below the under cuts.
As previously stated, the first side panel may comprise a first upper side panel and a first lower side panel and the second side panel may comprise a second upper side panel and second lower side panel. The first upper side panel may be hingedly engaged with the first lower side panel and the second upper side panel may be hingedly engaged with the second lower side panel.
At least one of the panel, first side panel or second side panel of the apparel folding device may include a display surface. If so provided, the bottom panel may also include a display surface.
The first side panel and the second side panel may form apertures therein. If so provided, the bottom panel may also form apertures therein.
In another embodiment, an apparel folding device comprises a panel having first and second side edges, a first side panel hingedly engaged with the panel along the first side edge, and a second side panel hingedly engaged with the panel along the second side edge. The first side panel may comprise a first upper side panel and a first lower side panel and the second side panel may comprise a second upper side panel and a second lower side panel. The first upper side panel and the first lower side panel may be capable of being stacked on one another to form a first stack and the second upper side panel and second lower side panel may be capable of being stacked on one another to form a second stack. The first stack and second stack may be capable of being placed on the panel to facilitate shipping and storage of the apparel folding device. The first upper side panel and first lower side panel may be hingedly engaged to each other at all times. Similarly, the second upper side panel and second lower side panel may be hingedly engaged to each other at all times. In other embodiments, the first upper side panel may be separated from the first lower side panel and the second upper side panel may be separated from the second lower side panel.
The panel of the apparel folding device of this embodiment may also comprise first and second end edges. There may also be provided a bottom panel hingedly engaged with the panel along the second side edge. If so provided, the bottom panel may be capable of being placed upon the panel to facilitate shipping and storage of the apparel folding device.